Viktor Ruskov
Viktor Ruskov (Rus: Виктор Русков; also appearing as General Ruskov) was suspected of five murders in the World Edition. Viktor made an appearance as a quasi-suspect in Sons of Anarchy (Case #8 of the World Edition). Additionally, he partners the player during War Never Changes and Thin Ice. Profile Ruskov is the 44-year-old general of the Russian Army. He has an athletic build alongside a towering height of nearly seven feet tall. He has short; almost crew-cut black hair and a five-o-clock shadow. He is usually shown wearing a winter camo jacket over a green general's outfit. In One Shot, One Kill, it is known that Ruskov occasionally practices sniping and has a tendency towards vodka. Ruskov is also revealed to still carry the communist belief. In When the Lights Go Out, Ruskov ditches his jacket and carries a general's cap, despite the fact that he never wears it throughout the investigation. A golden leaf brooch is also seen pinned to his outfit, hidden amongst his medals. It is also noted that the general knows Greek mythology, consumes energy pills, and is in the field of finance. He reappeared again in Sons of Anarchy with his outfit from One Shot, One Kill. In his fourth appearance, he dons a desert camouflage outfit underneath a bulletproof vest and wears a blue helmet with "UN" written on it. He also carries a sniper rifle and night vision goggles. He now has a wart on his right cheek and is known to eat kubba. In his fifth appearance, he wears his original outfit, and is known to be fond of caviar and gambles. During Thin Ice, Ruskov wears what he addressed as "Outdoor Outfit". The outfit consists of a grey jacket over a black shirt and black trousers. He also wears a white scarf. Role in Case(s) One Shot, One Kill Viktor was first interrrogated after the team found a photo of him training Boris alongside many other cadets in the Church of Savior on Blood. He mentioned that Boris was an excellent soldier with an extraordinary sharpshooting skill. However, Viktor also said that Boris was a rogue and tends to defy his orders. Other than that, Viktor said that he has nothing much to say as he needed to join the Russian Roulette back in the bar. He was confronted for the second time after the team was done unraveling the faded Survey Result. It is revealed that his name was crossed from the poll, and that he had been kicked out from the military conference. The general explained that it was just a misunderstanding, as the other conference members thought that his deceitful plan was an excuse for joining the Anarchy. When the Lights Go Out Sons of Anarchy War Never Changes Trivia *Ruskov and Cameron is one the only suspect who appears six times during the World Edition. *Viktor is one of the non-WPA characters of the World Edition to appear in more than one region. *Per Bourne, it is known that Viktor Ruskov has an IQ level of over 170, a constantly high level even for a genius, although he never shows a significance of those. Navigation Category:Characters in the World Edition Category:Central Characters in the World Edition Category:Suspects in the World Edition Category:Quasi-Suspects in the World Edition